


Annoyance

by Johnlockedinwarstan



Series: Writer's Month 2019 Tumblr fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Sherlock Holmes, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Experienced Mycroft Holmes, Gen, John "Three Continents" Watson, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedinwarstan/pseuds/Johnlockedinwarstan
Summary: John and Mycroft swap sexy stories. Sherlock doesn't get it.





	Annoyance

Sherlock was annoyed. Johns had left a case ranked seven or a night of sex.who would choose a night of licking, rubbing and conversing with an acquaintance over an interesting case. why did he have to be so dull.  
Sherlock's annoyance grew to vexation when Mycroft arrived at Baker St. to gloat about the obviousness of the answer. didn't Sherlock want a challenging case from MI6? This is when John returned. his ally against Mycroft. Maybe together they could stop him from pestering him with the case.  
Sherlock's vexation has turned into horror and shock. Maybe if he agrees to take the case he can put an end to this horrid conversation. Mycroft had made the obvious deduction that John had been having sex. Which led to them comparing stories and exploits. John may find his experiments disturbing but nothing tops hearing about their experimentation in college.They haven't even got though their first year of uni yet.It would take hours for them to get though it all. from Johns furloughs to Mycroft's overseas "negotiations". Sherlock sank back into his seat with a groan. This was gonna be a while.  
Sherlock's shock and vexation has given way to despair. He has tried (unsuccessfully) to scrub the mornings conversation from his head. but no it is perfectly preserved in an abstract painting in his mind palace. He vigorously shakes his head, ruffling his curls, and trying to physically shake the memory out. How could they both have had so much sex? Did they actually enjoy it? Well they could keep it for all he cared. He never wanted to hear them talk about it ever again.


End file.
